Deer in Headlights
by LittleXMissXPerfect
Summary: Oneshot. KMCP News decides to interview Megamind, drawing him out of hiding in City Hall. Set during the movie.


**A/N: Hey all! Just had this story floating around in my head, and decided to amuse myself by writing it down. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind**

Roxanne adjusted her collar and sat down on the reporter's chair, ankles crossed beneath her. Megamind would be here any minute now. At least, she _hoped_ so. KMCP News had invited the city's supervillain to interview, a relatively rare occurrence, but nevertheless one of occasional public interest. It was impossible to predict, however, whether Megamind would actually show up. Fortunately, Roxanne had had to improvise on air before, and was relatively confident she may be able to salvage the report should Megamind be a no-show.

A flurry of activity encompassed the set as cameramen set up their equipment, technicians adjusted the sound, and the young stylist, Debbie, touched up Roxanne's hair and make-up. Debbie took a step back, her brunette ponytail bobbing and lips pursed.

"Just a touch more dark, Miss Ritchi?"

"You're the expert, Debbie."

Roxanne wore a simple sleeveless black sheath dress with a white shirt-collar, which she smoothed out with slightly shaky hands as Debbie's brush dusted over her skin.

She wasn't certain why she felt this nervous about this interview. She had been the first to ask what Megamind intended to do with Metro City when he took over City Hall, and she was no stranger to one-on-one situations with the resident villain. This interview was completely natural in such respects.

Perhaps it was the completely _unnatural_ hush that had descended over the city since Megamind had won – the silence that permeated the streets. No one had seen or heard Megamind stir from City Hall for weeks. Whether he would respond to their invitation to interview was uncertain. She needed to find out why.

A shiver overcame her as she considered the possible implications of Megamind's disappearance. Roxanne resisted the urge to lock her hands together, or sit on them.

"You seem a bit edgy today, Roxanne. Everything alright?" Her boss strolled past her, handing her the microphone as Debbie did some finishing touches and melted away into the background. Roxanne snapped back to reality, turning to face him.

"Oh – yes, James, I'm perfectly fine."

James smiled. "Good. Here comes Megamind now." He pointed.

Roxanne followed his gaze. A slim, blue figure in black spandex had just come round the corner of a building a little distance away, and was making his way towards where they were set up in front of the large fountain at the museum.

Roxanne hardened her resolve and nodded at James, straightening her back and taking a deep breath. Bernard's words from the previous evening came to her:

" _Maybe Megamind will surprise you…"_

She smiled to herself. Roxanne didn't know how likely that would be, but Bernard's shy, almost hopeful tone touched her. He seemed to really want this interview to go well.

She watched Megamind saunter towards them with apparent ease, coming to a halt behind the chair provided for him.

She looked him in the eye, brow raised with a cool smile. "Megamind. Please sit down."

"Miss Ritchi – we meet again," Megamind replied, remaining standing with his hands on the back of the chair, signature evil grin in place.

"We'll be starting up in a few minutes. I didn't think you would show up." She had to remind herself to remain strictly professional. If this had been a kidnapping, she would have been addressing him quite differently. Truth be told, she was angry – angry over what he had done to Metro Man. And confused. She had questions.

Megamind remained at the back of the chair, looking intently at her, hands clenched. "Whatever else you think of me, I don't miss an appointment, Miss Ritchi." Apparently he had heard the sharp note in her reply, regardless.

Roxanne paused, considering that. It was true. Over the past twelve years he'd been terrorising the city, he'd never once missed her weekly kidnapping – ten a.m., Thursday, never veering a second to the left or the right. At least, until a few weeks ago. Since that day, he hadn't kidnapped her once. Another puzzle she meant to solve. "Well then, why won't you sit?" she replied, finally.

She saw a flicker of uncertainty pass across his features, but then his grin was back, and his hands loosened as he plopped obediently into the interviewee chair. "So, how is this _in-tor-voo_ going to work, Miss Ritchi? Perhaps you'll beg to know just what I'm planning to do with _Metrocity_ and all its citizens? Then scream for mercy when I unleash my biggest _e-vil_ plan? Will you scream for me, Miss Ritchi?"

She scoffed. "Ha! I'll scream with laughter at your next abysmal failure." Never mind the fact that he'd already won. The banter was comforting in a way.

"Ooh!" Megamind looked jubilant. "My baby-seal leather boots are quaking at your wit, Miss Ritchi!"

Roxanne laughed out loud. "They'd better be. I may not have one of your guns to hand, but I'm a reporter. I'm especially skilled with words, and don't underestimate my arsenal."

"Never, Roxanne." His words were soft, quiet. It didn't escape her that he'd used her given name that time. He always called her Miss Ritchi…

"We're ready to go, Roxanne." It was James, standing a little behind the readied camera. He did a thumbs up, and Roxanne smiled in thanks, returning the gesture. She uncrossed her legs and lightly tapped the microphone in her hand. "Ready, James."

"Ok then," her cameraman took over. Roxanne stole a final glance at Megamind, who was watching her strangely. "Three, two, one, and we're live."

Roxanne took a deep breath and pasted on a smile. "Good morning, Metro City. This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from the Metro Man museum, where we have a special guest. Megamind, welcome."

"' _Ollo_ , Miss Ritchi," Megamind grinned. "A pleasure to be doing this _in-tor-voo_ with you."

"Great. Our regular viewers will recall that our parks are restored to their original glory, the streets as safe as they've ever been. Even the banks are loosening up. And now, for the first time in weeks, Megamind is appearing in public, and perhaps some of these questions will be answered." Roxanne turned to Megamind, noticing that his eyes were now trained on the gloveless blue hands in his lap.

"Megamind, do you have any comments to make?"

Megamind was quiet. For a moment Roxanne wasn't sure if he was going to answer, until he looked up, and looked her straight in the eye, thinking. "I cleaned up the streets," he admitted.

Roxanne wasn't prepared for the raw vulnerability on display in his eyes. Her lips parted, and she clasped her hands together. "Indeed?" her voice betrayed no trace of her shock. "Why?"

His hesitation lasted too long. "I wouldn't want to overlord a dump now, would I?" He made a nervously spastic gesture with his hands.

Roxanne leaned in slightly, pressingly. "Why?"

She thought she caught a glimpse of fear in his wide emerald eyes. Then they hardened over. "Miss Ritchi, you ask too many questions."

Roxanne pressed her lips together. There was more to this, but she decided to move on. "How about your latest plan, then? Have you anything to say on that subject?"

At this, Megamind's mouth quirked. "Now, do you really expect me to give away all my secrets?" His face lit up in glee, as if enjoying a joke, and the joke was on her.

Roxanne frowned. There was something - familiar – about his expression just then, and it bothered her. But he had kidnapped her regularly for years. Of course his mannerisms would be familiar.

"You said you would get back to us on that," she reminded him, referring to his refusal to answer the same question when he first took over City Hall.

Megamind's mouth opened, then shut again. "I take that back. A good villain never hands out his notes."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. _Does he even know what he plans to do?_

"I see. Where have you been all this time?"

"You mean since I destroyed Metro _Mahn_ with the supremely successful Death Ray?"

Roxanne stiffened, and nodded.

He cackled, tapping his fingers together. "Splitting my time between City Hall and _E-vil_ Lair. Any more questions, Roxanne?"

He'd used her first name again.

"Why did you stop kidnapping me?"

The silence had never been so loud.

Megamind's jaw slackened, and he looked speechless. His shoulders dropped. He didn't speak for several seconds. "Maybe I don't need to."

 _Maybe he didn't need to? What did that mean?_

"What does that mean?"

He was at a loss. Eventually, he seemed to give up and looked at her heavily. Sadly. "That's all I have to say." That unnamed emotion was back in his eyes, and Roxanne found that his gaze snared her, and she couldn't look away. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. Or perhaps a reporter staring some truth straight in the face, and unable to work out what it was.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she realised she was missing something. Something important.

Somebody coughed, bringing her back to her senses. She straightened up, realising she'd been leaning closer to Megamind so that they were now only inches apart. She felt blood rush to her cheeks, and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Megamind. That will be all." She turned to face the camera, taking a shuddering breath.

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live." She waved a hand weakly to indicate the cut, and sighed, placing the microphone down on her lap. She refused to look at Megamind.

"Well, that's a wrap," James spoke up, finally breaking the thick silence. Roxanne sent him a wobbly smile and got up out of her seat, head spinning.

She walked unsteadily down from the raised platform they'd been interviewing on and handed the microphone back to James. She heard Megamind's quiet footsteps as he came hesitantly up behind her. He didn't say anything until James and the rest of the crew began clearing up, no longer paying any attention to them. Roxanne didn't turn around, but remained frozen on the spot, him standing just at her shoulder.

They were quiet for some moments. Then he spoke. "You look beautiful, Roxanne."

She couldn't breathe. She wanted to reply, but she couldn't. Then she felt him move away, and he was gone.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around herself. _What just happened?_


End file.
